It is known to remove ringing phenomena which may occur on transmission paths from signal impulses by means of filters. This can be realized relatively easily by means of conventional filters if the frequency components of the ringing phenomena are clearly distinguishable from those of the impulses.
If the impulse to be transmitted has, however, the form of a sinusoidal half-wave, for example, and if a ringing process or phenomenon occurs on the transmission path which, for example, represents a sinusoidal half-wave of equal frequency, then the removal of that ringing process by means of conventional filters is rather difficult. The impulse then has to be separated into its individual frequency components, and each individual component has to be corrected for amplitude and phase. This is extremely expensive, particularly for complicated ringing processes.